forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dia
Dia is a character that has appeared, in all'' Forgotten Testament'' media; the main series, spinoffs, novel and such. Dia has become somewhat of a Forgotten Testament ''trademark. However, each installment features a different Dia character, and her roles in every series also range widely from Playable, Non-playable character to antagonist. Traits In ''Forgotten Testament tradition, Dia characters often have a group of distinct traits that fans and game creators alike have come to expect from them: *TBA Appearances Forgotten Testament Forgotten Testament II Scorpio Lesleea is the primary deuteragonist of the Forgotten Testament III, Scorpio is a skilled using a tennis like racquet as weapon as well excels in terms of and beast taming. She is the princess of the Kingdom Primilla until her homeland is overran by the Palacephant Empire forcing her wanders around the world until she meets Marte Marino in Port Lywar and joined him on his quest and harbors romantic feelings for him later on, accompany him and stays by his side for a great deal of the event. Her real identity is Dia Primilla actually searching for a strong group of people to fight her hometown back from the Palacephant Empire. Forgotten Testament III Forgotten Testament IV Dia Louise Verlais is the queen of one of the nations within the continent of Niviliem. Dia is well known for her kindness to her people, and her passive and complacent attitude when it comes to matters. However, that does not make her a pushover. Karivan is well known for their defensive tactics when it comes to warfare, especially during the Celestial War. Forgotten Testament V Forgotten Testament VI Forgotten Testament VII Dianne Monique Salacia is a Master Magus and the head of the Healing Department in the Magic Academy. She has a primary Healing Type and a secondary Destruction Type. Forgotten Testament VIII Main article: Diana Starlette Gazz Diana Starlette Gazz, nicknamed Dia Star, is a perky yet annoying sister of Leroy Gazz. At the beginning of the story, Dia Star is a cheerful 7 year old who looks up to her brother and want to go to another planet someday. During the past 8 years her brother was gone, she had thought that he was dead, she was living with their aunt and wanted to join a secret organization. Dia wanted to prove to everyone around her that she can be serious at times. Forgotten Testament IX Forgotten Testament X Forgotten Testament XI Forgotten Testament XII Forgotten Testament XIII Main Article: Dia del Fende la Valliere Dia is a member of the Noblesse Oblige faction in Forgotten Testament XIII whose searching for the elusive Archivists. She is assigned to investigate the sealing of other worlds with a swordsman named Luc von Chesare. Together, Dia and Luc form an independent mercenary group called the Cresent Knights; with Dia as the leader and Luc as the knight. Forgotten Testament XIV Forgotten Testament XV Forgotten Testament XVI : Main Article: Dia ------ Dia ----- of Forgotten Testament XVI ''is usually percieved as quiet, and calm by nature. Dia is considered to be the "'missing'" and the 7th Hero of Virtue. Dia awoke to discover a scene of devastation in the distance and no memories. Then, she was attacked by a mysterious red-haired man, who turns out to be Rassler(Wrath). She however survives his attacks, and eventually named herself by the tattoo that was on her right arm "014", which reads "DIA". Dia is told by Prince(Pride) that her true name is Experiment #014 ("014" in block numbers is "DIA"), and that she was modeled after Silvia Solomon, the genius girl who supposedly to use a sacred elemetal magic of '"Water". Later, it was revealed that the tattoos in fact represented the map co-ordinates AID-410, which '''Virtus(Brave) used to locate Silvia's tomb somewhere in Reverse Eclavia. She is accompanied by the other missing Hero of Virtue: Virtus Verscetti. and her choice of weapon is a pair of Dagger Forgotten Testament XVII Forgotten Testament XVIII Other Appearances Category:Forgotten Testament Characters Category:Dia